Naruto Meets Bleach
by NaruSaku1991
Summary: This is An awkward book, it's not finished but enjoy.


Naruto Meets Bleach

Written By; Blake Hosier

I don't own this material. This is not my own work, this is only a fan fiction if you are a Bleach fan or even a Naruto fan than this novel is meant for you. There are a few scenes in this that are not for readers under 18 years old, if you are under 18 skip by the scenes marked with a 'Warning: Adult Material' mark above it. Once again this is my story, but I don't own the characters of Naruto or Bleach, I hope you enjoy this and be sure to leave a review. Thanks for reading my fan fiction!

Naruto is a 1999 (c) by Masashi Kishmoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Bleach is a 2001 (c) by Tite Kubo/SHUEISHA Inc.

Rated M for Strong Violence, Strong Sexual references, Strong Language, Some Crude Sexual Humor, Nudity, Blood, Gore, Smoking, Distubing Images, Teen Drinking, Drug Use, Horrifiying scenes, Incest, Racism, Strong Occultic references and scenes of Teen Suicide.

Warning: This material is not for children, and it is Strongly advised that children do not read this story or view the images that go with this story, as some material is not suitable for children.

Chapter 1: The Soul Society

Ifishin Hitsuguya was in the throne room of Yama Kinsei Hytesiah, king of the Soul Society. Ifishin had been planning for over two hundred years on stealing the Ouin, a precious gem in the Soul Society's royal family, the Soul Reapers Elite such as, Xinga Shanshigunya were assigned to guard it from being stolen or destroyed. A young Soul Reaper named Rukia who had been living in Karakura Town, had come across a family who were being attacked by Hollows, this family was that of Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichigo and Rukia became friends, Rukia eventually shared her Soul Reaper powers with Ichigo, However Ichigo actually was born into a family of Soul Reapers, Ichigo was brought into the Soul Society to be put on trial, Rukia told the Council Leaders how Ichigo was being attacked by Hollows and how she shared her powers with him. Ichigo was ordered to be killed, but when a Hollow known as Grande Fisher attacked the Kurosaki family, Ichigo's fate was changed and King Yama Kinsei Hytesiah of the Soul Society made Ichigo a Deputy Soul Reaper and assigned him the sole mission of defending Karakura Town from the Hollows who would somehow slip into the Realm of the living, Ichigo took to his first mission as a Deputy Soul Reaper with great interest and when he found out that he was a pure-blooded Soul Reaper, he was given a task which would determine if he was worthy of becoming a full-fledged Soul Reaper or if the Hollows would bring him into their realm, and thereby destroying The Soul Society. Orihime Inoue was Ichigo's girlfriend she also had special abilities that allowed her to see the Hollows and of-course she could also see the souls of those who had lived pure lives, however she would never be able to become a Soul Reaper, Ichigo is torn between the loyalty to his friends and his Hollow's Mask, when Ichigo learns that his great grandfather was a Soul Reaper who crossed into the realm of the Hollows, he decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Ichigo later had made the choice to serve the Soul Society. but when situations went from worse to worst, Ichigo had no choice but to go into the realm of the Hollows and fight against King Barragan, leader of the Hollows and also Ichigo's grandfather, Ichigo learned the truth about the soul realms, the Soul Reaper's Sarataie and the Hollow's Deiaherte, Ichigo joined forces with Soul Reapers that wore the mask of Hollows, and he later learned that the Soul reapers was actually using him to lure King Barragan into the Realm of the Sarataie (Soul Society) so a war could begin between Soul Reapers, Hollows and a group of humans called Soul Healers who had once revered the Soul Reapers, The war would be very dangerous especially if the Soul Healers were to be involved. Ichigo wasn't sure what to expect of the Soul Healers, he'd only heard that they had the powers to make Hollows become wholes and that they also had a massive army strong enough to destroyed the Sarataie completely. Ichigo hadn't wanted to be a Soul Reaper he didn't want to be any thing of the such, However, he knew that his entire family was divided amongst themselves, some were Soul Reapers, others were either Soul Healers or Hollowficated Soul Reapers, Ichigo didn't want there to be a war. A sudden turn of events in the Sarataie brought the Soul Reapers into chaos, their once powerful Ouin was stolen by Soul Reaper turned Hollow, Ifshin Hitsuguya, Ichigo Kurosaki had to face off against the previous deputy Soul Reaper, Kugo Ginjo who had the powers of a Hollow inside of his body, Ichigo would soon find out that his girlfriend Orihime was actually a Soul Healer who knew that the Soul Reapers wanted Ichigo for their own purpose so she therefore befriended Ichigo Kurosaki, and eventually became his girlfriend, Orihime had no Idea that Ichigo was aware that the Sarataie had declared war on the Soul Healers or that Orihime was a member of the Soul Healers. Ichigo had to choose, would he remain loyal to the Soul Society, leave the Soul Reapers and join the Soul Healers or would he give up his Soul Reaper powers and become an ordinary human just to remain friends with Orihime and Rukia who had also left the Soul Reapers, to become an ordinary human who could see the Hollows. However she wasn't ordinary, she didn't give up her Soul Reaper powers, she knew that if she gave up her powers she would be targeted by Xcution (an organization that was once the Soul Reapers Elite), or worse. Little did she know that leaving the Soul Society was her salvation, King Barragan launched a full-scale attack on the Sarataie, The Hollowficated Soul Reapers had existed for one sole purpose, and that was to eventually bring the two realms into a co-existance under King Barragan and King Yama's control. Orihime and Ichigo are about to embark on a journey that will change their lives and even change the fate of the two Soul Realms forever.

Chapter 2: Rise of the Akatsuki

Somewhere in the Land of Fire there exists a village hidden in the leaves of a mighty forest, there lived a man named, Minato Namikaze and a beautiful woman named, Kushina Uzumaki, the two of them had known each other for almost twenty-eight years, Minato was a very powerful Shinobi known in the Village as the Hokage, Minato had been named the Hokage by the Leaf council of elders his predecessors were also known as Hokage, however, two of Minato's predecessors were deceased, these were the first Hokage and the second Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his younger brother, Tobirama Senju. Hashirama had founded the Leaf village almost sixty-eight years before, his special knowledge of Mokuton (Wood Style) Jutsu was what made him the First Hokage, He used his keen intellect to bring peace between all of the warring clans in the region, The Senju Clan had been revered by every other clan, including that of the Uchiha Clan, Hashirama had stepped onto the seen and brought peace to the land, The Uchiha clan had not only revered the Senju clan but the two which had also been warring against each other, had become allies, Hashirama of the Senju Clan and Madara of the Uchiha Clan had both decided that if they couldn't wipe-out the opposing clan then they would co-exist in harmony with each other. Hashirama used his Mokuton and Madara used his Sharingan to bring the remaining clans together, Madara along with the Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama had become friends and established a foundation for a village where all of the clans who had once hated each other could co-exist in peace, When the time had come for the vilagers to choose their first ever leader Madara Uchiha had been one of the Candidates, the others were Hashirama Senju, I'Manara Hyuga, Tregrieah Yamanaka, Fredisieah Nara, and Yaniag Sarutobi. However, only three of the Candidates were nominated as the first Hokage of Konohagakure, and those three were, Senju Hashirama, Hyuga I'Manara and Uchiha Madara, the elders of the village chose to name Hashirama as their leader, this had made Madara a little hot under the collar and also sparked the seeds of rebellion in the village, Madara had tried to stage a Coup de'tat against Hashirama's reign but nobody from Madara's own clan had wanted to rebel, so Madara decided to confront Hashirama himself and seize control over the village, Madara and Hashirama had engaged in a battle over the position of Hokage inside of Hashirama's palace and Madara had told Hashirama that he wanted to use Konoha as a military development to raid and conquer neighboring lands rather than have it be a place that governs itself, Hashirama had wanted Madara to be his Military advisor but Madara wanted control of Konoha altogether, Hashirama wouldn't have it, so Madara decided to leave the village and despise it's leader, he vowed that one day he would destroy Konoha and rebuild it to his liking. Now sixty-eight years into the future Madara has once again begun to stir up trouble, In the Land of Rain, an organization is being formed by three young orphans named, Yahiko Sunhicha, Konan Ashiza and Nagato Uzumaki, this is the formation of the greatly feared S-ranked Criminal order, the Akatsuki. Yahiko Sunhicha is made leader of the group of freedom fighting Amegakure Shinobi, who oppose the rule of Hanzo Jinghoi the Amegakure Kage, who wants there to be peace in the Land of Rain, even if that means toppling the five neighboring great nations of Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure. Yahiko and the Akatsuki were Hanzo's greatest enemy, he hated the Akatsuki so much that he allied with Danzo Shimura of Konoha's Anbu Black Ops Special Tactical Unit, in order to defeat the Akatsuki. But what Hanzo didn't know was at that very moment the Hidden Leaf were launching a full-scale assault on Amegakure under the direct command of Danzo and the three young Shinobi named, Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru and Jiraiya. When he learned of Konoha's assault, Hanzo summoned his Salamander, Ibuse, and went off to fight but not before capturing and raping Konan Ashiza then holding her as a hostage demanding that Nagato kill Yahiko and that the Akatsuki be disbanded, or he would kill her, Nagato fought off the demand to kill his best friend and comrade, he picked up a kunai kife that Hanzo threw down at his feet when he had been ordered to kill his comrade Yahiko, as Nagato picked up the Kunai intending to throw it back at Hanzo, Yahiko charged at Nagato and ran himself through with his friend's Kunai, thus killing himself and leaving his friends and the Akatsuki able to fight another day, Nagato used a teleportation jutsu to save Konan from Hanzo and Danzo's clutches, he grabbed Konan and teleported back to the valley below where Konan removed her dead comrade's forehead protector and put a slash through it representing the loss of a comrade and friend, Madara approached Nagato and Konan demanding to be a member of the Akatsuki, Nagato who had renamed himself Pain, answered and said, "No, You are not of Amegakure and the Akatsuki is for Amegakure Shinobi only, so you'll never be able to join us!" Madara grew angry and threatened Pain and Konan's life saying if they didn't let him join them he would kill them. this is the beginning of the greatest event in the history of Shinobi.

Warning: Adult Material

Chapter 3: The Alliance

Rukia and Konan had met once before during the second great shinobi war, when the Akatsuki was formed, Rukia had actually been asked to join due to her special abilities as a Soul Reaper, however, Rukia turned down the offer. Konan and Rukia had become friends but when the fact came that Ichigo had been Konan's cousin Rukia flipped her top, she began saying, "I Hate you, Konan You're the cousin of my boyfriend and you never told me about it, Why the Fuck didn't you tell me you Damn Chink, You are a mother fucking piece of shit, I hate you, I really fucking hate you Bitch!" Konan begins thinking to herself, 'why is it that she is being a fucking annoying bitch as always, especially when I didn't do a god-damn thing to piss the cock sucking whore off?' and then in a calm voice, Konan asks, "Rukia, I thought you wouldn't mind dating your best friend's cousin, but I guessed wrong, it was very foolish of me to do that to you and I apologize for that." Rukia replies, "Well now the Satan worshipping piece of Satanist shit is nothing more than a Human sacrifice to Amasarac the beast of the bottomless pit, at least now I know that you are nothing more than a communistic, demon fucking, Baby killing, Weed smoking, Vodka drinking, Bitch who won't keep her cousin's dick out of her mouth, and you won't stop trying to fuck up my life like those mother fucking Soul Reapers did, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are nothing more than a damned heavy metal loving, devil worshipping, drug using slut, who loves getting fucked in the ass by other people, you don't give a shit about your life, you Santheria piece of filth, Tokyo was the one place you could actually do something with your life, maybe you should go back to Tokyo and leave me and Ichigo the fuck alone, you witch!" Konan had just about enough of Rukia she took a Kunai and threw it at Rukia but it missed, Rukia grabbed the knife on the ground and vanished from site, Suddenly Ichigo appeared out of nowhere, Konan didn't see her cousin show up. Ichigo silently creeped towards Konan and as he got closer to her, she felt like she should run for her life, but before she could Ichigo put his arms around her and rested both of his hands gently on Konan's boobs and then he began moving his left hand lower on her body, suddenly Konan began to moan in pleasure as Ichigo slid his left hand down her pants and underwear and began to lightly rub her bikini area, and then suddenly as if she had blacked out, Ichigo began ripping her clothes off of her. He got as far as her underwear and bra and then he removed her underwear and unzipped his jeans and out popped his hard-on he pushed Konan to her knees and bent her over and forcefully pushed his rock hard member into her tight and non-lubricated pussy, Konan screamed in uncontrollable pain as the tip Ichigo's cock went in with a loud and painful "pop", and than once inside of her, he pushed his member further and further inside, the deeper Ichigo's hard-on went in, the more Konan screamed in agony. Ichigo began to thrust while inside of his cousin, he began pumping and than he suddenly let out a horrifying Screech and that was when he began cumming, he finally shot his load into his cousin's womb and Konan painfully shouted, "No!" she felt Ichigo's sperms slithering throughout her uterus and suddenly she screamed in horror as she felt one of her cousin's spermicides fertilize one of her Ova while still inside her right ovary and suddenly the fertilized ova was released into her uterus where it would remain for nine more months and transform into a fetus, and then a baby. Ichigo was still shooting his load into Konan's body when Rukia reappeared to kill Konan, she saw that ichigo was inside Konan and she grew furious and slammed her fist into Konan's face, and said, "You truely are a whore, you would willingly let Ichigo fuck you, and knock you up, you're a piece of trash!"


End file.
